To Be a Master
by Oni King
Summary: Follow our hero, Roy, as he goes on adventures with his various fire Pokemon. What will happen when Team Aqua and Team Magma join together and creat a new evil agenda. If there is going to be any pairings it will be OCXFlannery


-1**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

I know what you all are thinking. You think this is going to be another story of how a young boy goes on a journey to be the greatest trainer there ever was and has a lot of adventures along the way. I would like to take this opportunity to tell you that you are WRONG! This isn't about some kid training to be the champion. This is about a kid who is the champion. I thought that would be a somewhat original concept.

* * *

Being the Pokemon champion is a sweet gig. You have legions of fans to cater to your every wish. People respect you where ever you go, but the best thing about it is that no one can stand up to you. The feeling of power that comes from that knowledge is great. The feeling of being free to do what you want without anyone telling you no is fantastic. 

It has been a year since Roy had taken the title of Champion and he was loving it. Currently he was in Lavaridge town sitting on top of the hills staring off into the sunset. He was an average sized teen for the age of 17. His hair was red and spiked up almost like flames. His eyes were brown and he had a tan complexion. He wore a black jacket with flames on the bottom and edges of the sleeves. Under that he wore a red shirt with the kanji for inferno on the front. He wore normal black pants and black boots.

In battle, Roy would mainly use fire type Pokemon, which earned him the nick name "Wildfire Roy". Because of his status he was always challenged by trainers to see if they could be the next champions. It got to be so bad that he started to hide his face. He would ware a large rice-paddy hat on his head, sun glasses, and a red face mask. Some how people figured out it was him anyway so he still got challenged, but he liked the look so he kept it.

"Roy! Hey Roy! Come on its getting dark." Said the gym leader of the town. Roy looked over his shoulder to see Flannery running up to him. He stood up and turned around to face her. She stopped in front of him breathing a little heavily. "Come on Roy. I just closed the gym so now we can hang out." she said grinning up at him. Roy was well aware of the little crush the female fire user had on him, but he never let her know the he knew.

Roy nods his head and follows her back to town. Just as they passed the Pokemon Center a train walked out and saw him. "Yes! First I beat the gym leader and now I get to beat the Champion. This is my lucky day. I challenge you to a battle." He said pointing his finger at Roy. The Champion shrugs his shoulders and pulls out a poke ball. The trainer calls out a Wingull out of his poke ball and grins as if he already won.

Roy sighs and throws his poke ball, which lets off a bright light. Out of the poke ball comes a Blaziken. The Blaziken looks at his opponent as sighs knowing that this will be quick. The trainer commands his Wingull to use a water gun. The water hits Blaziken dead on, but the fire Pokemon doesn't even flinch. Blaziken is at such a high level that the attack only annoys it. "Blaziken, fire punch." Roy says. The Pokemon's fist gets enveloped in flames as it prepares to attack. In the blink of an eye it was in front of the bird and driving it's fist into the water Pokemon's gut. Wingull hit's the ground hard as is Knocked out before it hit the dirt.

The trainer calls back His Pokemon and summons a Linoone. The furry Pokemon flinches when it sees the horrifying view of its opponent, who's fist was still on fire. With a call of ember the Linoone gets set on fire and promptly passes out. Next the trainer sends out a Geodude as his hopes of winning fall quickly. The rock Pokemon gets taken down with a Sky Uppercut. The next two Pokemon get taken down with the same amount of ease. Roy recalls his Blaziken and continues walking in front of a Flannery with hearts in her eyes. (got to love how easy anime makes reading people.)

Roy and Flannery go to a Chinese restaurant for dinner, for which Roy pays with a fraction of his huge savings. Then they got to Flannery's house and out to her backyard. She asks to see what Pokemon he brought this time. Roy shrugs and calls out all six of the Pokemon. First is the Blaziken that beat the trainer so easily. After him is a Magmar that just looks around lazily. Nest comes a Arcanine who lays on the ground and starts sleeping. After that comes a Charizard who lets out a mighty roar. Last, but not least, is Roy's Houndoom. Houndoom is Roy's favorite Pokemon and has been in Roy's party ever since he caught it.

Flannery lets out a fan girl squeal as she starts spouting about her love of each fire Pokemon. Roy can't help, but chuckle at her and her love of every fire Pokemon out there. That was one of the things Roy found attractive about her. After a while of showing of his Pokemons' strength, he recalls all of them and goes to the guest room in her room. He usually stayed there when he was in town, or else he would get yelled at by Flannery.

The next morning Roy woke up to find that Flannery had already made breakfast. Knowing that she wouldn't take no for an answer, Roy sat down with her and ate some breakfast. After a few morning battles with a few trainers, Roy called out his Charizard. He got on its back, said bye to Flannery, and took off to the Indigo Plateau.

To be continued….


End file.
